powerchamberfandomcom-20200215-history
The Power Chamber: A Power Rangers Wiki:Requests for Adminship/ArchiveExample
This is the example page of archive past requests for adminship. Please use . Max of 5 per page. }} Hey! My name's Jc.phoenix on wikia. I love watching Power Rangers. Even though I haven't made any edits on this wiki, I've read many articles and I'm really familiar with a lot of things in the show. I'm currently watching Power Rangers Zeo. I would really like to become an admin, and I completely understand the idea that I didn't become an admin. Also, I would understand this because I haven't made any edits. Anyways, I've started watch the show since late December 2009 (I should've said this way before). Support Neutral Oppose Comments *'Closed' - You do not have enough productive edits to file a RfA. I suggest that you spend a bit more time getting to know the community and making edits you can do as a normal user for a while. User 4 }} }} I would like to become an administrator for . I only joined a week ago to add bits on information, but now I find myself checking back a lot, creating articles, cropping images and uploading them, and organizing. I would love to be able to help out behind the scenes and make this wiki even greater! I have pretty decent graphic design skills and and am fairly experienced with Wiki editing. I am an editor on Wikipedia, but am most active on this wiki. Thanks would love to hear your votes! 17:16, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Support Neutral Oppose User 2 Comments *This RfA has been open for almost two weeks with no real support. I will give this another week, then I will make a decision. User 2 *As this has been open for three weeks and has not received much support, I am closing this. Jc.phoenix will not become an admin. Jc.phoenix, keep up the good work, and feel free to try again later. User 2 }} }} Jc.phoenix has been a dedicated editor since he joined the wiki just shy of a month ago. As usual, we are in need of more active administrators, and I feel that this user would make great use of the extra tools. User 1 Support Neutral Oppose Comments *You do not have enough productive edits to file a RfA. But since you do have 100% support, you will be given Rollback Permissions. User 6 }} }} Hi there. I'm Jc.phoenix and would like to request adminship on the Wiki. I know I have only been here for a months, but I have been extremely active on the Wiki. I have done many things: *I have gone through many articles adding important information; *I have completely rewritten many articles that needed it; *I have create new templates; *I have edited old templates (particularly Template:Speedy deletion; *I have been introducing new, important policy; *I have been adding new images and adding transparency to old ones; *I have been editing many of the : namespace pages (such as :Speedy deletion). If I were to be made an admin, I would be able to much more effectively edit the Wiki. I think that being able to delete pages/images that I need to would be very useful for what I do on the Wiki. I also think that, with access to the Mediawiki, I could further improve the (mainly with editing the sidebar and Site Notice). Finally, I know I have only been here for about two months, but in that time, I think I have proven myself to deserve admin status. I have never vandalized (here or anywhere else) and have constantly making positive edits to the Wiki. I have tried to be a good member of the community by talking to other editors, posting on the Forums, proposing new policy and by talking to editors when a problem has arisen. If I become an admin, I promise not to abuse my powers and to continue to edit the Wiki to the best of my ability. You might like to see: *User page * * It's been a couple of weeks since I posted this, so I would just like to add a little: I've now been here for a month and half and have continued to show my dedication to the Wiki. I have shown that I am not afraid to do the more tedious jobs for the benefit of the Wiki (such as the changing of the episode template, which took me around 2 hours). I have also found myself in positions where being able to delete or protect pages would be very useful. I have introduced two policies now and it would be easier for me if I did not have to wait for an admin to give me the go ahead before implementing them (after having community consensus). I also still think it would be useful to be able to access the Media Wiki so that I may edit the sidebar and site notice (I will probably leave the rest of it alone, so do not worry if you think I will mess around with it too much :P). Support Neutral }} }} :::::Ok, good, you understand that :). That is one big step towards support. I am currently admin, although I have a few hours left, is there anything that you want done with the MediaWiki files as they are? If so, just start a forum or post on the file's talk page. User 4}} Oppose }} }} I would like to request Bureaucrat status on the Wiki. I think, now the community has grown, we need a new Bureaucrat (or 2) to help run the Wiki. I think I have contributed well to the Wiki as an admin and feel that I could make a positive impact as a Bureaucrat. Support Neutral Oppose }}